joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox was originally one of the many victims of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's rise to power. As a child she was left in prison, accidentally abandoned by Sonic the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo, resulting in a grudge held against them. Upon escaping, Fiona led a life of treasure hunting and other petty crimes until, following Sonic's apparent death, she attempted to turn over a new leaf by joining the Knothole Freedom Fighters. In time, however, Fiona gravitated back towards her old ways, and ultimately decided that she preferred the darker side of life. To this end, Fiona fell in love with Sonic's Moebius counterpart, Scourge the Hedgehog, becoming his girlfriend, and later Queen of Moebius itself following Scourge's takeover. As a member of the Suppression Squad, she took part in the invasion of Mobius Prime, but following the rest of the Suppression Squad's mutiny against her and Scourge, she fled the scene, only to hire what was left of the Destructix and later rejoin her boyfriend. Personality Fiona is a determined fighter, eager to oppose evil since her capture at the hands of Robotnik. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges, such as against Rouge the Bat, who defeated her and the other members of Nic's gang in an illegal fighting tournament, and towards Sonic and Mighty the Armadillo for failing to save her when she was captured by Robotnik as a child. She has a history of mild illegal activity, including robbery. She is also extremely clever, and has an acute memory. However, she is clearly reluctant to talk about her past, most likely due to her feelings of abandonment. It was later revealed that she chooses to follow a darker path in life (likely due to her past) and develops a relationship with Scourge, preferring the "evil" version of Sonic to the virtuous real deal. This in part comes from the fact that Scourge has no expectations of her other than to "have fun." Appearance Fiona Fox is red with a pale yellow front, muzzle and tail-tip. Her short hair is generally brown, though it sometimes ranges towards auburn and red. In her initial design, her hair completely obscured her ears. She wore long white gloves, yellow boots and a dagger on a belt. Her depictions as a child generally match this, only lacking the belt and blade. Her eyes are usually blue, though they have occasionally been depicted as gray. She is almost always shown wearing a yellow bow in her hair. Later, Fiona was most often shown wearing a yellow-orange zip-up leotard with a white stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg and arm holes. With this she wore matching boots and white gloves, and her hair was restyled, making her ears visible. She briefly sported an outfit that included a long, high-collared black trench coat, heavy black boots, and a shirt depicting a broken heart; this design, created by artist Jeff Axer, saw little use. Fiona’s design was later changed again, by artist Tracy Yardley, giving her an all-black outfit consisting of a crop top, pants/boots, long fingerless gloves, and studded belts. The yellow on her belly was dropped at this point. Her hair adopted a more fanned-out style but retained the yellow hair-bow. During her brief time in Zone Jail, Fiona wore the same orange uniform and gold metal collar as the other prisoners, though she tied her shirt in the front. She also briefly wore Scourge's jacket, with his sunglasses perched atop her head. Abilities Fiona is both a swift and agile fighter due to her time as a former bounty hunter and Freedom Fighter. In battle, she has managed to hold her own against different opponents in hand-to-hand combat and many forms of martial arts. As a former Freedom Fighter, she was also both a proficient technician and medic. She also showed some tactical skills as the former second-in-command of the Suppression Squad and the current leader of the Destructix, having helped plan the invasion of Freedom HQ and the assault on the Raiju Clan's stronghold, respectively.Category:Heroes turned Villain Category:Mobians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Foxes Category:Villains Category:Zone Jail Inmate Category:Females Category:Characters introduced by Ken Penders Category:Old Reality characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fox Category:Red Hair Category:Sega Category:Sonic characters